Secret Allies - A Transformers Prime One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Arcee wakes up in an unknown place. The place is destroyed. Energon strew the walls, no signs of life. Something tells her she knows this place and before she know what is going on her worst nightmare comes true and she must must ally with her enemy to survive this nightmare...


_**First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! **_

_So this One-shot is a dream of mine i had last week. _  
_It was a true nightmare but i really liked it (and it was one of those rare dreams where i could remember everything after i woke up :D) and so i decided to write it down and make a One-Shot out of it and here it is :D _

_I hope you will like it and again i am so very sorry for grammer / spelling mistakes. _  
_Like i said before: I can't change that ;P _

_Have fun in reading it now :D_

* * *

**_Secret Allies_**

**_A Transformers Prime One-Shot_**

When she opened her optics, she din't know what had happened, let alone where she was at all. Her head ached as if a train drove over it and her body was weak.

When she opened her optics completely, she tried to orient themselves, but she couldn't.

The place where she was, she didn't knew. She had never seen it before in her life...that's what she thought!

She tried to get up, but she managed to do that after several attempts.

A pained moan escaped her throat as the pain raced like a shock wave through her petite body. She looked down at herself and gasped in shock when she saw all the wounds with which her body was covered.

She didn't know where she got those wounds, she didn't even knew what had happened at all, or where she was. The only thing she knew was that she had to find a way back as soon as possible. Back to her friends...her family...

Arcee tried to orient herself again, as she looked around.

It looked like she had to be on a ship.

Was it the nemesis?

She didn't knew and she had no desire to find out.

She sighed and took a few steps forward.

In front of her was a cracked wall with a huge gaping hole.

She could look into the interior of the ship and behind the hole, there was pure chaos.

There had to be some kind of lab...at least what was left of it.

Tables had been knocked down, wires hanging from the ceiling, from which sparks shot and if they could see the right, then the walls were soaked with energon...

She Immediately stopped in her movement and a huge shudder crept through her body.

„What in the name of Primus happened here?" she asked herself and she didn't dared to go any further into the lab. But she had to do it if she wanted to leave of this ship and so she had no choice but to move on.

Timid she slowly sat one foot before the other.

She paid attention to every little movement, but nothing moved except the cable sticking out of the ceiling and swayed gently back and forth.

She had to be careful, because if she'd gotten an electric shock, that would be her certain death...

Carefully she now stepped through the gaping hole in the wall and let her optics roam through the devastated area.

No signs of life...

Whether this was good or bad, time would tell her...

Again she sat slowly and as gently as she could one foot before the other.

"An Autobot? Today must be my lucky day!"

Arcee immediately turned around and she almost fell over her own feet, as she heard this sudden voice. She didn't knew this voice she had never heard this voice in her life before.

It sounded like a Mech, almost gently, but she couldn't see anyone.

She almost thought her head would play a trick on her and she had this voice only imagined and she was already in the temptation to turn around and move on, because she heard nothing more, but as soon as she turned around she flinched again...

"You could look at me when I'm talking to you! This is probably the least you can do, right Arcee?"

Again, she turned around, this time directed her weapons in the direction from which the voice had come from, but she could still see nothing. It was dark, but Arcee just felt that the voice had come from the direction in front of her.

There was only one way to find out…

She didn't took her weapons down for one second as she approached the dark corner from which these mysterious voice must had come from.

She took another step and then another and another...

...Until she abruptly stopped!

Her Optics were filled with shock and she could feel the energon began to freeze in her veins and her systems prepared for a fight.

Before her, on a table, lay Soundwave.

He was strapped down by his hands and feet, and was apparently also forgotten because otherwise he would not be here in this ruined lab.

Arcees body began to tremble and she tensed.

Soundwave was one thing, but he couldn't be dangerous at this moment because he was tied up.

So someone else had to be in this room, otherwise she couldn't explain this voice that she had heard just a few seconds ago...

She turned her optics away from the communications officer and searched the room for any further signs of life from other bots, but she couldn't find anything.

"Why do you turn your eyes away from me? Am i not even worth it to look at me?"

There it was again, that voice and Arcees optics widened even more when there came a dark suspicion from whom that voice could come.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned around again.

Bright blue optics, in which sparkled the fear, turned back to the Decepticon, who was so defenseless, so weak in front of her.

The Femme shuddered.  
Though the Decepticon had no real face, but she could feel his optics on her body.

"Lower your weapons and relax. I won't do anything to you."

Arcee's jaw dropped open and frightened she stumbled back.

She fell over her owns legs, but she couldn't feel the pain that went through her entire body, when she hit the ground. She had only optics for the Decepticon now…

"Y-you can talk?"

"Shhh, don't be so loud. And yes, I can talk."

"B-but how do you...I mean...you never gave a word from you all these years! Why now?"

"I told you to be quiet! And it doesn't matters why I'm talking, right? It is much more important that you are quiet now!"

"Why?"

"_She_ will hear you and you will lead her to us with your voice. If that happens, we're both dead"

Again the femme shivered from these dark words.

"Wh-who is she?"

"You don't wanna know...but if you're still so loud, you will find out! Please...be quiet!"

Arcees optics widened with shock.

What just happened here was so unreal…but it could never be the reality.

She must have had a bad dream that was the only logical explanation...

To be sure, she pinched her arm ... and to her shock, she felt a wave of pain that went through her body and that proved her that she wasn't dreaming.

It was the reality...

"Calm down, Arcee," she heard Soundwave whisper quietly, but it caused the opposite...

"How can I calm down? I don't even know how I came here. Moreover lies before me a Decepticon who has never spoken one single word in the past and now he talks like a waterfall to me! And then I should calm down?"

Soundwave opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't say anything anymore, because a loud roar prevented him from talking. The roar came through the corridor until it arrived at the lab.

A mighty shudder ran through Arcees body.

"W-what was that?" She whispered softly to Soundwave.

"That…was _her_. Please Arcee, you need to untie me! She has heard you and now she's on her way to the laboratory. You will not make it far if you're alone, you do not know the Nemesis. I can guide you, but you need to untie me first!"

"How can I trust you? You're a Decepticon!"

"No, Arcee, I'm no longer a Decepticon. We must work together if we want to survive."

The Femme hesitated, but then she made a decision.

As quietly as she could, she stood back up and walked over to the table on which lay Soundwave. When she arrived she leaned over him to look into his face.

"What happened here?" She wanted to know.

"I-I do not know Arcee. It all happened so fast."

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Dead or fled! When _it_ broke out, many have died. Starscream and Knockout were the first who sought their safety in flight, whether they did it, I don't know. Megatron and I fought side by side, but we barely had a chance. Then I remember a huge explosion and I woke up in this lab. I don't know how I got here, why I'm tied up...and I don't know what happened to the others and whether Megatron is still alive or not..."

"What do you mean with _it_ broke out?"

"I can't explain it to you now, there is no time. Please Arcee, untie me! We have to get out of here before she'll find us. Try to understand: we have to leave this ship. It is not safe here..."

Arcees Spark almost hit somersaults inside her chest.

She could hear the fear inside the communications officer's voice and he didn't pretend it.

No, it was real!

Their own anxiety became stronger and it was no better when again a roar rushed through the dark corridors, which made her Energon freeze in her veins.

"Well, I'll untie you. I will trust you ..." she whispered softly at him and then she untied the straps that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles and freed him. She made a few steps back, as the Decepticon sat up and looked at her. Then she saw something at his visor. There was a deep scratch on the right side of his head which she had not seen before and she could swear that something was behind this scratch.

There was only one way to find out...

Soundwave remained silent, didn't move a millimeter, as Arcee slowly walked up to him. He let her grant, even as she placed her hands on the side of his visor and slowly pulled it down.

Arcee's optics were shocked and the visor slid out of her hands, where it fell to the floor.

"All the years you've deceived us. You were hiding your true face before us..." mutter the femme and her hands brushed over the face of the Decepticon, who let her grant again.

His lips curled into a small smile and his sparkling violet optics shut as she gently ran her hand down his cheek. He gently placed his hand on hers and his optics opened again, looked at her seriously.

"We have to get out of here Arcee. There is no time for explanations. Just follow me, we have to get out of here. She will be here soon."

Again questions burned on the lips of the femme, but she didn't spoke them out.

Soundwave was right, they had to get out of there and the most quickly and silently.

"Even if it does not suit me...it's ok, you have my trust. Come on, let's go..."

* * *

The hallway was dark and dotted with wreckage that had broken from the walls.

Corpses paved their way and it was hard to ignore them.

The bodies were horribly disfigured and Energon paved their way.

The light flickered and also in this passage some cables hanging from the ceiling.

They had to be careful...

Arcees had clung to Soundwaves arm after they had entered that dark passage.

The whole thing stunk mightily for trouble and she didn't wanted to find out what was responsible for this massacre.

"We're almost there Arcee. The bridge is just over there. Do you see this great door there?"

The Femme nodded her head, no longer able to bring even a word over her trembling lips.

"Behind that door is our groundbridge. I am no longer able to create a groundbridge myself, as my systems were damaged. This is our only chance to disappear from here. We have to be quiet."

The Femme wanted to say something, but she couldn't say something as a deep growl cut the air around them.

Both immediately stopped in their movements and listened into the darkness.

They could hear footsteps.

Steps were approaching their position...fast!

"She know where we are and what we intend to do. She will try to stop us! Come Arcee, hide!"

Before Arcee could protest, Soundwave shoved her into the room to her left.  
He hid himself in the room to his right.

Arcee was just able to close the door when it crashed outside in the hallway, as something had come up on the floor.

Quickly the Autobot Femme tried to orient in space.

It appeared to be a washroom.

The room was destroyed like the rest of the warship.

The light flickered, electricity wires hanging from the ceiling and the shower facilities were torn from the walls.

There was a smaller side room, where she quickly hid himself.  
Just in time...

Her optics were paralyzed with fear when she heard a creak.

Someone or something was about to open the door...

Arcee pressed herself against the wall, away from the entrance to the little side room.

She had to be quiet when she didn't wanted to end up like the Vehicons out in the hallway...

She pressed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from telltale sounds as steps penetrated to her audios that slowly but surely approaching her hideout.

They came closer and closer and closer...and then: Silence!

Only the sound of water, which shot out of the broken lines, was the only thing she could hear.

Arcee didn't dare to move.

But she had to do it if she wanted to go out of this room.

The fear almost took the upper hand in her as she peered through the doorway of the little side room where she was.

She could see nothing, and also of Soundwave was no trace to be seen.

Whether this was good or bad, she didn't know.

There was also no more time to think about, because she already started to move.

But as soon as she made a step forward, a sinister roar cut the air around her again, and moments later Arcee was grabbed by something on her neck and smashed against the wall behind her.

The Femme was gasping for air and she struggled helplessly.

Then a growl came to her audios and her optics were frozen in pure shock as a figure fall from the ceiling and came up on the floor in front of her.

The figure slowly straightened up.

Purple glowing optics fixed the Femme and Arcee couldn't believe it, what, or rather, _who_ stood before her.

"A-Airachnid? Is that you? What happened to you?" She brought over her trembling lips.

Airachnid answered her with a deep roar and Arcee couldn't believe it when she saw how informed the mouth of the Decepticon femme was and a small tentacle appeared, tried to bite the Autobot femme with his claws at the end of it.

Arcee could dodge, but it was only a matter of time before that thing would catch her...

Arcee felt like she trapped was in one of her worst nightmares, but it was the reality.

Whatever happened to her old enemy, she didn't wanted that it would happen to her as well...

Arcee gasped and squirmed, trying to free herself, but she couldn't.

This monster, that was once her worst enemy, was just too strong for her.

Arcee's optics widened with shock, as Airachnid dashed forward to end it now.

Then something suddenly dashed from the side and crashed against the body of the spider bot and slammed her against the wall.

The strong grip around Arcee's throat loosened and gave her free.

Immediately, the Autobot Femme was on her feet, gasping for air.

She turned her optics at the spectacle before her, and she could hardly believe it, as Soundwave rammed an old iron rod into the chest of the former Decepticon Femme.

But that hardly stopped the spider Bot, because she only yelled angrily and lunged at the communications officer and wrestled him to the ground.

However, before she could bite, Arcee dashed forward and without thinking, she pushed Airachnid down with the force of her body and pressed her against the wall.

Soundwave scrambled to his feet and dashed his hand forward and struck as hard as he could. Airachnids body fell to the ground where she stopped moving.

"Come on Arcee that will not stop her for long!"

Soundwave grabbed the femmes arm and ran.

"Faster Arcee, hurry up! We are almost there!"

Arcee could already see the portal of the groundbridge and a spark of hope flared inside her body. She forced herself even more to move, no matter how much her legs hurt or how weak she already was. She wanted to disappear from this nightmare ship!

Suddenly something broke out of the wall next to them and lunged at Soundwave and wrestled him to the ground. He pulled Arcee down onto the floor with him.

"NO! Arcee! RUN! "Roared the Decepticon and he wrapped his arms around the belly of the spider bot who wanted to pounce at the Autobot Femme.

"But...Soundwave! What about you? "Shouted Arcee back, who was already on her feet.

"I'm not important! Run Arcee! Run! Get out of here! NOW!"

Arcee wanted to argue, but she saw in his gaze, that he would not come with her, no matter what would happen.

She nodded to him and he nodded back.

Then Arcee ran straight toward to the groundbridge.

Suddenly something broke out of the walls next to her.

There were Vehicon Troopers. Anyway, what was left of them.

They also had a split mouth and tentacles that came from their hungry mouths and snapping at the femme. But Arcee ran and ran and ran, trying to ignore them as good as she could.

She hit one of them aside, as he stood in her way and wanted to grab her.

She ran and ran and ran and finally she had made it to the portal of the groundbridge.

"GO ARCEE! QUICK! "She heard Soundwave shouting and without even thinking about it or realize what was happening, she dashed forward.

And the last thing she heard, before the groundbridge exploded behind her by a shot, were Soundwaves anguished cries which were lost in the darkness...

**_END_**


End file.
